With that ever expanding use of computers, there is a continuing need for methods and arrangements for use in the administration and management of computer and/or network resources to reduce vulnerability of such computing resources or entities to malicious code. Examples of networks of this kind range from a domestic network involving, for example, a couple of interconnected computers, to an intranet of a commercial organisation having a relatively large number of computers on a Local Area Network (LAN).